Terror Tales of the Park VI
Terror Tales of the Park VI is the sixth and final Halloween episode of the Cartoon Network original series . Synopsis The Park crew encounter a black hole whilst telling scary stories on Halloween. "Fear Planet" - The gang make a quick stop on a planet that brings their greatest fears to life. "King Sized Candy Bars" - While Trick or Treating on the Space Tree Station, the gang encounter a house full of vampires. "Alien Roommate" - In a parody of the Alien franchise, the crew must deal with an obnoxious new roommate. Plot The Beginning: This episode begins inside the dome, where Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Hi Five Ghost, Muscle Man, Pops, and Eileen are already beginning their Halloween Party. Soon, Chance Sureshot, Toothpick Sally, and Recap Robot enter wearing their Halloween costumes. Chance Sureshot informs them that the dome is on autopilot so that they can party without worrying. Benson asks Recap if he is excited for his first Halloween, and Recap responds that he had a Fearometer installed for that day (it's currently at negative 4 fears). When Mordecai asks him anyone already has a story prepared, Skips replies that he has one which he calls "Fear Planet". Fear Planet (Skips's Story) Skips's story begins with him, Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, and Benson driving in the van when they discover that they are low on fuel. The computer tells them of a nearby planet, a planet that "makes your innermost fears come to life". The guys decide to stop there (as they don't really have much of a choice) and they land on Fear Planet. Benson decides to get the gas and walks over to the pump, not believing in his fears being able to come to life. Just then his only fear, sharks, appear and they bite his arms off. As Benson fills up the gas can, another shark appears and it eats him before he can get the gas back to the van. Skips then volunteers to get the gas can back to the van, and he tries to keep his mind clear so that none of his fears will appear. Skips is doing great until he is almost at the gas pump, when Rigby asks what he is ''afraid of. Just then, flying disk freestylers (Skips's greatest fears) appear and repeatedly hit him with their frisbees, killing him. Pops then reveals he is afraid of the dark and the sun starts to go down. Mordecai manages to get the sun back up by telling Pops to go through the alphabet and name cookies. Mordecai goes out and closes his eyes and asks Rigby to guide him to the gas can. Right after Mordecai picks up the can, Rigby thinks of his fear, Amusement Park Mascots. Mordecai opens his eyes and sees one standing right in front of him. He then runs to the van as the fears of Benson and Skips also appear due to Rigby now being afraid of them. As Mordecai gets into the car, he realizes a flying disk free styler has the key resulting in Pops, Rigby, and him staying stuck on the planet. Interlude I: After Skips's story, he adds that more flying disk freestylers had shown up and they finished off Pops, Rigby, and Mordecai. Mordecai inquires to if the story was really Skips's way of telling them he doesn't like flying disk freestylers, and Skips comments that they are "wobbly and unpredictable". Rigby asks him Recap has been scared by the story, to which Recap responds that he gained two fears (meaning that his Fearometer is currently at negative 2 fears). Just as Recap is about to leave, Eileen tells him she has a story she thinks he will have a hard time turning his back on, leading us into our second story. King Sized Candy Bars (Eileen's Story) This story begins with Skips, Muscle Man, Mordecai, Rigby, and Eileen wrapping up their trick-or-treating. Mordecai states he still wants candy (as they mostly received dental hygiene related substances) as candy is a major part of who he is. The five stumble upon a seemingly abandoned castle where king size candy bars are apparently being given out inside. Rigby is excited but then Eileen notices another sign which appears to read: "Dome Quarantined umpire Infestation", which excites Rigby even more as he believes baseball games have great snacks, which will give them even more. The group head up to the castle, and Eileen hesitates for a second, then joins the others. Just as they make their way up the slope, A sharp wind blows away a leaf which slightly obscures the sign. The sign now reads: "Dome Quarantined '''Vampire' Infestation, but the group is unaware as they have already made their way to the front entrance. They knock at they door but when no one answers right away, Rigby invites everyone inside and Eileen begins to have second thoughts, but Rigby refuses to leave without the peanut butter cups. Skips, Mordecai, and Rigby head to the kitchen to search, leaving Eileen and Muscle Man behind. Eileen suspects that something isn't right as Muscle Man tells her it reminds him of his mom's place, with more mosquitos. Eileen grows suspicious when he says the word "mosquitos" and Muscle Man tries to swat at one that lands on his neck, only to discover that it is really a vampire who pulls him into the darkness. This causes Eileen to scream and run to the others. As Skips comments on the single use kitchenware, Eileen bursts in screaming, barring the door as she tells them that the sign on the gate said "Vampires", not "umpires". As the others aren't easily convinced, Eileen rummages through the closet for garlic, which will weaken the vampires. She manages to find boxes of mashed potatoes which have garlic inside and hands them to the others just as two vampires burst through the door. The garlic turns both vampires into bats, and they are running down the hall when Skips realizes that his box of mashed potatoes contains chives, not garlic, as he is pulled into the darkness as well, leaving Mordecai, Rigby, and Eileen as the only survivors. They enter another room filled with weapons, allowing everyone to guard themselves against the horde of vampires. More vampires approach, and Mordecai and Rigby are able to flee as Eileen shoots an arrow at one of them. Rigby finally sees the bowl that contains the king sized candy bars they were promised, and despite Eileen telling him that it's too dangerous, he runs to the bowl to get some for him and Mordecai. Eileen manages to save Rigby as a vampire falls from the ceiling by shooting arrows at him and another one that nearly bites Mordecai. Rather suspiciously, all vampires morph into bats and then circle around them, surrounding them before they can escape. As Mordecai is bitten and Eileen is trying to fight them off, Rigby takes out a peanut butter cups, only to tragically discover that they are count size rather than king size, just before he and Eileen are bitten. Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Eileen, and Skips, now all vampires, are talking to the other vampires when Mordecai comments that candy no longer tastes good, and a vampire replies that when you're a vampire the only thing that really tastes good is human blood (and cashews). As a group of trick or treaters ring the doorbell, a vampire asks if they are ready for real tasty treats, to which Mordecai responds, "Are we ever." They all turn into bats and fly off, leaving behind a cloud of smoke. Interlude 2: Eileen concludes her story by adding that they had moral indignations of what they were doing have decided to work out a deal with the local blood bank. Mordecai asks Recap what he thought of it. Recap says that he doesn't have any blood so he could'nt find an entry point for him in the story to which Recap responds that his Fearometer is stuck at two. Meanwhile after Benson asks what was going on Chance Sureshot tells everyone to head to the bridge and tells them that they're off course. Then Toothpick Sally says that somethings affecting their path, where Chance Sureshot says that something's not possible unless there's a collision with a black hole imminent. Then Muscle Man says that's a little scarier than Eileen's story. Sometime later, Rigby know that this is bad and asks them what are they looking at. Hi Five Ghost tells him that it's a black hole and says that if they don't regain control they will be pulled into the event horizion in 15 minutes. Pops says that it's horrible and asks them what will happen if they're sucked in a black hole. Recap explains that they'll travel to another part of the universe and as they approach the singularity, they will be stretched as thin as the strands of spaghetti. Where spaghettification, as it were, would be horrible agony and pain forever. And so Rigby begins to tell his third and final story about a roommate. Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Specials Category:2016 releases Category:Episodes Category:Compilations and anthologies Category:Originally aired on Cartoon Network